My eyes are yours
by Mitsu Karaga
Summary: A one off and my first Neji Sakura fanfic. Pissed off with a certain Uchiha the Hyuga boy decides to go after the thing the Uchiha cares for most the pink haired maiden but along the way he realises he wants more than to use her for revenge.


**...Artists comments...**

I have set this fanfic in the first series because let's face it everybody has their own version of how Naruto and Naruto shippuden should be. It is after Sasuke was persuaded by the sound ninja to go to Orochimaru but in this version they failed because Kimimaru had decide to run away because of the kindness and love he saw in Naruto blah blah blah my own brand of vague back story bullshit. This is my first ever Neji x Sakura fanfic and yes thanks to the advice from a certain Kakashi x Sakura fan I have changed my writing style to be more descriptive. Also Neji is a bit of an arsehole at the start but that's the whole point Sakura is supposed to calm him down. I actually did this for a group on deviantART but have decided to post it on as well hope you enjoy.

**...The beginning...**

After a hard day of training with Kakashi sensei and lady Tsunade she was exhausted; her feet we're aching, her body was altogether numb and she couldn't walk the distance to her house so she decided to go to the nearest eating venue for dinner. Sakura got a whiff of cooking beef and boiling vegetables and her stomach growled so loud that some nearby ran in fear, she took a few more steps forward and saw where the smell was coming from Shushuya.

Shushuya what a relief I need some food I don't care what the cost is.

Sakura's feet moved without thought to the front of Shushuya and through the door, she stood at the waiting area waiting for the waitress to seat her. It was five minutes later when the waitress arrived.

"Welcome to Shushuya follow me to your seat" boomed the waitress.

Sakura followed the girl but despite her booming voice the waitress didn't come off as happy for one her hair was an absolute mess wrapped up in a bun just to keep her hair off her face, her outfit was covered in food and she was having trouble walking suggesting sore feet. The waitress turned around and pointed at a chair and Sakura sat down in it. It took all of Sakura's will power not to slump or pass out on the chair, she heard a loud voice talking and she turned her head to her left to see Choji stuffing himself with barbeque pork while Shikamaru watched and waited for his food.

"Why did you follow me here? I just want some time alone" angered a familiar voice.

Sakura turned to her left to see the former boy of her dreams Sasuke Uchiha but she was too tired to deal with his arrogant attitude or to have any feelings for him besides pissed off, I mean dare he accuse her of stalking.

"I did not follow you here I just decided to eat here" said Sakura.

"It certainly is convenient that you decided to eat here and further more have the seat next to me" yelled Sasuke.

"Don't worry about that arsehole Sakura, here we have an extra seat why don't you sit with us?" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh yes I would love to" answered Sakura.

She sauntered off to Shikamaru and Choji's table, she sat in the seat next to Shikamaru and almost collapsed right there in her seat. Shikamaru sat her up and went back to eyeing Choji and his insane appetite, but then again he does have to eat allot to increase his chakra.

"Thanks Shikamaru I just had the worst day and couldn't deal with the emo king over there" rasped Sakura.

"Did you just call him emo king?" yelled Shikamaru.

"I guess I did" replied Sakura.

"It's not like its not true Shikamaru, welcome Sakura to the non fan girl life" mumbled Choji.

"Well I have stopped liking him for a while, I keep helping him and taking care of him but he doesn't appreciate what I have done for him and he sees me as less than garbage so I learnt to get over him" muttered Sakura.

"Wow maybe you could run Ino through this?" inquired Choji.

"Sorry guys you have to want to get over the massive tosser" said Sakura.

"To bad because if she didn't like him any more I could stand to be around her for long periods of time" chimed Shikamaru.

"So could I, maybe her father knows how to wipe a person's memory then all we would have to do is send Sasuke away on some journey to find lost Uchiha clan members or anything else that would encourage him to leave" mused Choji.

They all laughed at that and the waitress finally came with their food, she placed them on the table in front of Shikamaru and Sakura. The both of them snatched their cutlery from the table and ate their food with gusto. The pork with its flavouring danced on Sakura's tongue and her mouth exploded with happiness, after the day she had she would be having this reaction to eating dirt. She sucked up the noodles from the bowl and scarfed down the carrots and broccoli like there was no tomorrow. After Sakura finished her meal she left money on the table for her part of the bill and walked home as fast as she could. While walking home she was thinking of the close bond that Shikamaru and Choji had, like nothing needed to be said but was said any way, she wished that she had someone with who she could be that close with. The night air smelling very fragrant to Sakura while it made her skin crawl and tussled her hair. The strong wind blowing sand into her face and making tears well up in her eyes, she looked around and saw that she had in her haste had gone the wrong way and was on the other side of the village. Sakura couldn't believe it she had walked all that time to end up in the wrong direction; she really did have a bad day. While walking back she bumped into Temari who was taking a walk.

"Hey Sakura" said Temari.

"Hello Temari, what are you doing out in this weather?" asked Sakura.

"Well this is normal at home so I decided to take a walk. But why are you here?" inquired Temari.

"I had such a horrible day that when I went home I went in the wrong direction, I was walking in the right direction now of course but I doubt that I would make it home in this weather" answered Sakura.

"Don't worry you can stay at the place they gave my brothers and I, the place is huge and is only a block away if we knew we'd get such a reception we would of told before that we're the children of the kazekage, but now Gaara is kazekage and everything is almost paradise well for Kankuro and me any way" teased Temari.

"Okay thanks Temari" whispered Sakura.

The girls walked to the building Temari and her brothers we're staying, rushing inside to the lounge room to heat up by the fire. The warm air stunned Sakura at first then she sat down next to Temari. They both looked up to see Gaara and Kankuro staring at them like they we're crazy. This was one thing Sakura envied about them the closeness they shared like they didn't need to talk if only her team we're this close, but she knew that could never be because of Sasuke. Kankuro left the room laughing, it seems that Sakura had phased out for a few minutes and a conversation had occurred. Gaara moved towards them and sat down next to them.

"Are you okay Sakura?" asked Gaara.

"Well I had a bad day and I'm sort of phased out mentally for the most part" answered Sakura.

"Oh well it seems you'll be sleeping here tonight so I told Kankuro to set up some space for you in Temari's room" chimed Gaara.

"Thank you I really appreciate it" whispered Sakura.

Gaara got up and held out his hand to help Sakura up, she took it and Gaara led her to the dining room where five minutes later dinner was served. Again Sakura couldn't help but scarf down her food which made everyone around look at her like she was a crazy person. After dinner they all talked for a while then went to bed. They walked into Temari's room and Sakura saw the extra sleeping bag and immediately dived into it, Temari laughed and threw her shoe at Sakura which caused Sakura to retaliate by throwing her head band at Temari. Temari hopped into her sleeping bag and they both went to sleep shortly after that.

**...Two hours later...**

Sakura woke up all cold and she thought she heard mumbling voices; again fifteen minutes later she heard the voices and shot up in her sleeping bag. She saw that Temari's sleeping bag was extremely bulky looking or was the darkness playing with her sight? Shikamaru popped out of the bag and saw Sakura staring at him and Temari sat up as well.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"He's here for a late night make out session" answered Temari.

"Just don't make too much noise I am trying to sleep" rasped Sakura.

"Okay we'll keep it quiet" whispered Shikamaru.

Sakura laid back down in her sleeping bag and tried to go back to sleep.

**...Dream sequence Sakura...**

Sakura was a kid again wondering around the hidden leaf village, her body suddenly grew to what it was today and she was in Tanzaku town. Sakura looked around and she saw Sasuke being beat up by his older brother, she ran towards Sasuke but her body was moving in slow motion. Tears we're dripping down her face she knew she couldn't save Sasuke in time. Itachi turned to her and gave her a look of intrigue, he moved towards her at a fast pace. One second he was there the next he was behind her; Itachi grabbed her arm and twisted it so she couldn't move it.

"No matter what you do he'll never love you, it's just not in the Uchiha's to love another who loves us" said Itachi.

"I accepted that a long time ago don't make me think otherwise" yelled Sakura.

Now she was back in the village. A figure was hiding in the shadows by the tree's so Sakura ran after it, the shadow was too fast but she eventually caught up to it, the shinobi spy was wearing a mask so Sakura couldn't tell who it was. Sakura ran towards the shinobi kunai in hand, the shinobi dogged but Sakura was able to the shinobi with a kick to the jaw, the shinobi was knocked down on the ground and Sakura pulled off the mask to reveal herself.

"What did you expect you are your worst enemy" taunted the fake Sakura.

"Your wrong I'm a proud shinobi and some day my strength will match that of lady Tsunade's" yelled Sakura.

"Believe what you want" said the fake Sakura.

And with that she disappeared in to thin air, Sakura ran back to the village but she too was disappearing.

**...The waking world...**

Sakura woke up after that crazy dream and went straight home.

**...At home...**

Sakura sat at the table eating her breakfast, the smell of blooming cherry blossoms hung in the air blowing inside through the window which made Sakura regress to her days at the academy with Ino. The breeze had cooled Sakura nicely and she set off to meet up with her squad. Walking down the streets in the morning always made Sakura happy because she always was able to see the smiling faces of the villagers. When Sakura arrived at the bridge where her squad always meets she saw some extra figures, once she got close enough she was able to identify them as Guy sensei and his squad.

"You're finally here" said Sasuke.

"Hey I could be four hours late and still Kakashi wouldn't be here" yelled Sakura.

"I know remember that time he left us here for the whole day and only came here because he was walking home" boomed Naruto.

"Your here and that's what counts but still we have to wait for Kakashi before we can start today's mission" beamed Guy.

"I guess we're doing a joint mission then" whined Sakura.

"Yes but don't worry I promise we can leave the Uchiha behind where ever we go" taunted Neji.

"I don't think that's possible, his ego is so big that people in Konoha would be able to see it in Suna" teased Sakura.

"You got a point they would, in fact they'd probably have a sign that says do not go near" quipped Neji.

Sakura put her hand on her mouth and giggled, she always thought the Hyuga boy was interesting; she sort of had a crush on him. Sakura was also jealous of his long hair. Neji stopped leaning against the bridge and walked over Sakura with a smile across his face, Sakura's knees got wobbly and her body got heated.

"My my Sakura your beautiful green eyes are shining like emeralds today, I must say I am quite enthralled" said Neji.

"Really I hadn't noticed" muttered Sakura.

Sakura's mind turned to mush and her face went red, although this is what she wanted she didn't give in to it because she knew he was doing this to piss off Sasuke after all they had been enemies since the academy.

"Back off Neji you couldn't have her if you we're the last man on earth" yelled Sasuke.

But Neji still stood there flirting with the mesmerised Sakura. Neji placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheeck which made Sakura's face turn from a light blush to tomato red. Sakura stepped away and a confused smile spread across her face while she looked at the Hyuga boy, Neji just smirked back at her. Then Kakashi arrived.

"I'm sorry but I got lost on the path of life" said Kakashi.

"Alright we can start on the mission" boomed Guy.

"Yes we can. We are to escort the kazekage and his siblings back to the hidden sand village" chimed Kakashi.

"I wonder if Shikamaru is coming too?" pondered Sakura.

"Yes the kazekage did request that he come, how did you know that Sakura?" asked Guy.

"Uum I saw them doing some serious training yesterday" stammered Sakura.

"Okay then let's get going" boomed Kakashi.

Kakashi and Guy led the squads to the kazekage's entourage. Naruto and Lee. we're placed in the front, Sasuke and Sakura in point one of the middle section, Neji and TenTen we're in point two of the middle section, Guy and Kakashi we're at the back while Shikamaru was in the main caravan with Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. Sasuke's face was balled up in anger most of the trip.

**...Four hours later...**

"Are you and Neji a couple?" asked Sasuke.

This was totally out of the blue, Sakura was shocked did this mean that Sasuke actually cared for her or did he just hate it when he lost? She stared into his black eyes trying to figure out how he meant his question but gave up and said it like it is.

"No we're not a couple" answered Sakura.

"That's good. You know Sakura there is better people out there like me for instance" said Sasuke.

"Does anyone want to swap spots?" yelled Sakura.

"Sure I'll swap with you" yelled Neji.

"Thank you" rasped Sakura.

Sakura ran towards TenTen with gusto which made Neji laugh while he casually walked over to Sasuke. Sakura was greeted with a smile; Sakura wasn't used to this type of treatment from anyone except Naruto. TenTen hugged Sakura tightly and linked their arms together. They kept up with the caravan while chatting.

**...Stop point...**

Now Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, TenTen, Neji and Lee went inside the main caravan with the sand siblings and Shikamaru. The other caravans had split off as a decoy while the lone main caravan went off on a secret road to the hidden sand village. This left Kakashi and Guy outside guarding the caravan alone. Sakura turned to look at Neji who was on the other side of the caravan talking to Kankuro, she wanted to go up and talk to him but she couldn't gather up the courage to do it. Sasuke and Naruto came and sat down on either side of Sakura; she gave them a fake smile then kept her head down and looked at her hands fiddling away in her lap.

Neji saw how Sakura was on the other side of the caravan enduring the hyperactivity of Naruto which wasn't so bad except the emo king Sasuke was also sitting next to her, Neji felt sorry for her so he walked over to her.

"Hey Sakura, do you want to join me in the stimulating activity of chatting away the boredom?' asked Neji.

"Sure I would love to" answered Sakura.

"Weren't we just chatting with her and she wasn't interested" whispered Naruto.

Sasuke watched with glaring eyes at this unusual event, it disturbed him that Sakura wasn't pining over him anymore.

Sakura shot up out of her seat and followed Neji to spot on the ground half way through the caravan, her heart was beating a mile a minute, she hoped Neji was going to confess his love for her know because lord knows she couldn't. But of course he didn't he just talked about random things, although to Sakura anything Neji said was interesting.

Neji saw the jealous Uchiha walking up the aisle so he sat right up close and next to Sakura, he watched as the Uchiha's face turned in to a ball of anger. Neji it was curious as to why Sakura's face turned red when he kissed her on the cheeck before and why her face was blushing now. Neji wondered if she liked him, it would explain her sudden loss of interest in the Uchiha and why she her face went red when Neji went near her. Neji put his lips to Sakura's ear.

"Do you like me Sakura?" whispered Neji.

"Yes I do" replied Sakura.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her off to the other side of the caravan. He saw the anger in her emerald eyes and let go of her arm. The tension between them growing by the minute he opened his mouth to talk.

"Why are you talking to him? He's no good for you Sakura" inquired Sasuke.

"Because he treats me like a human being unlike some people who treat me like less then trash" answered Sakura.

"That was ages ago when we we're all put into the squad but after a little bit I did start treating you better but it was still bad I know, the closest I've come to being nice to you was when I broke the arms of that guy in the forest of death for hurting you. I have changed since then" muttered Sasuke.

"Too little to late Sasuke" whispered Sakura.

Neji watched this little show in fascination; this confirmed that the Uchiha was genuinely jealous. Neji thought about how it would destroy the Uchiha to see his team mate dating his rival, so Neji came up with an idea. He was going to date Sakura in an attempt to piss off Sasuke and it would be a bonus if he actually had sex with Sakura. Neji walked over to the arguing pair.

"She had made it quite clear that she does not want your advances" said Neji.

"Stay out of this Hyuga" angered Sasuke.

Neji clasped Sakura's hands and walked off with her, he looked back at Sakura to see the happiness on her face.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she felt Neji take her hand. It was also astounding for her to see a guy who handled an argument without any violence. Neji sat down on a chair and moved Sakura so she was sitting on her lap, her skin tingled and she was truly happy.

**...A week later at the hidden sand village...**

Neji was in the room the kazekage Gaara had given him, Lee Sasuke and Naruto to stay in entertaining Sakura. They we're laying down on his sleeping bag kissing passionately, his arm was sliding up her leg and pulling down her shorts. Sakura was surprised by this and she grabbed his hand.

"Neji I'm not really ready for sex" said Sakura.

"Alright I'll wait my Sa-ku-ra" chirped Neji.

Neji started kissing down the nape of her neck and she grabbed the hair on the back of his head. This aroused Neji even more; he moved his other hand to her chest and grabbed her breast roughly. Sakura let out a deep breath she had never been this physically close to another person. Sakura felt something poking at her.

**Shit she didn't want sex so why does my erection have to show it's liable to scare her off and then my plans would be bust.**

Neji was being pulled back by his hair and faced toward the Uchiha; Sasuke punched Neji in the stomach. Neji got out of the Uchiha's grip and activated his Byakugan; he was able to hit a few of the Uchiha's chakra points before he moved again. Sasuke activated his Sharingan to combat Neji's Byakugan. Sakura ran between them to stop the fight.

"Please stop I don't want anyone to get hurt" cried Sakura.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan and walked over to Sakura and hugged her, Sasuke's anger grew into rage and he stormed out of the room. Sakura started crying she hated crying she saw it as a sign of weakness because everyone else did, but surprisingly Neji didn't mind it. He didn't tell her to stop and he kept holding her close.

"Don't be ashamed Sakura we acted like brats and hurt each other resulting in you getting hurt" whispered Neji.

"But I'm crying and for something that happens every day in the shinobi world" quivered Sakura.

"Yes this happens every day in the shinobi world so does a ninja dying but still after my father died I cried a lot and I still do" said Neji.

"You but you're a strong person" exclaimed Sakura.

"Yes I am but we are all still human excluding Sasuke" whispered Neji.

**...Artists comments...**

Yes I know very cheesy but it's what I came up with so please review even if you thought it was shit.


End file.
